System Voice
The System Voice is a computer voice each system on the Net has. The voice announces all system upgrades, controls security at the Principal Office, and gives warning about incoming Game Cubes. In Mainframe the System Voice is a female voice. When the User loads a Game Cube into the system, the sky turns dark purple and flashes with electrical energy. The System Voice announces, "Warning, Incoming Game," and the massive purple Cube slowly lowers into the city as the voice announces this several times. If the Mainframers win, when the Cube leaves the system voice announces "Game Over". If the User wins the voice announces, "Game Over, User Wins." If an explosion goes off inside a Game Cube it will be damaged. Tears are not capable of forming inside Game Cubes, so a dangerous infinite data else-if loop forms. When this happens the System Voice announces, "Warning, Game Corruption." The Cube will then self destruct by erasing all energy and data contained in the Game Cube, including Mainframe players. (Racing the Clock) The cities System Operating Core is protected by a large security system managed by the System Voice. If a person approaches the security door, the System Voice announces, "Warning, Mainframe Core, Do Not Enter," several times. The voice will continue this until the person leaves or the door to the Core is opened. (The Great Brain Robbery) During a system upgrade, the systems sky turns bright yellow with electrical bursts. The System Voice announces, "Attention, Incoming File," and a hole will open in the sky and the new upgrade will lower onto the Principal Office to be installed. (Infected) Once Megabyte broke into the Core Control Chamber and ordered the system to erase. The System Voice announced, "Warning, Environment Shutdown," and the entire city began to shut down. (Infected) If the systems Core Energy is removed from the Principal Office and a Game Cube enters the system, it will be extremely unstable. The Cube will not be solid, starting to bend, and the System Voice will be very irregular as it announces the Game. It will sound like, "Warning, In-In-In-In-Incoming Game. Warning, Incoming GGaaaaaame." The stability of the System Voice and the Cube will not be restored until after the energy is returned to the Principal Office and the Cube leaves. The Cube will stabilize just enough to lift off and the System Voice's alert is still distorted, sounding like, "Ga-Game O-Over" (Bad Bob) At the cities Archives the security system is operated by the System Voice as well. A person approaches the door to the Archives and says 'enter', a VidWindow will appear and the System Voice says, "State Name." The person says their name and the system runs it through a voice analyses. If they are authorized to enter the System Voice says, "Voice Analyses Confirmed," and the door to the Archives opens. If a Game Cube loses power it can crash. If it gets to this point the System Voice announces, "Game Crash Confirmed, Manual Restart." A second Game Cube will be loaded into he city, overlaying the first one. (When Games Collide) If the system's Principal Office is attacked the buildings security can press a button to alert their forces. The System Voice will sound in the building saying, "Scramble, Scramble" and the buildings security will board their vehicles and fly out to defend the Principal Office from whatever is attacking. If a city is damaged enough the system will crash. The system's sky will go black with uncontrolled electrical bursts. As the crash starts the System Voice will announce, "Warning, System Crash." It will continue to say this until the entire city is offline. If the User chooses to restart the computer and restore the system, the city will come back online. As the city restarts the sky flash bright yellow with electrical bursts. The System Voice will announce, "Warning, Incoming Data." (End Prog) Each system has a different System Voice. In the Damaged System, the voice is female, but more mechanical. The Spectral System and the Satellite System both have a male System Voice. The Desert Port System has a male System Voice with a mid-eastern accent. The computer voice for the Silicon Tor is different from Mainframe's system voice, the Tor's computer has a male voice. This is probably due to the building being viral and having separate memory and processing circuits than the rest of the city. (The Medusa Bug) Category:Technology and Powers